Amiibo Misadventures
by Gatomongamer
Summary: The lives of smashers and their interactions with their new amiibo companions. What could go wrong? I will accept ideas for other chapters. Discontinued until further notice
1. Prologue

All of the smashers were gathered in the mansion's auditorium.

"What's taking him so long?", Bowser asked loudly,"I don't have time to waste sitting around here, I have things to do!"

It was true, they had been sitting here twenty minutes after Master hand called them for a special announcement.

"You could do with more patients", Lucario replied.

"You trying to start something you blue mutt?", Bowser yelled, blowing smoke from his nose.

Before things got out of hand however they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Master hand on the stage.

"I do apologize for my tardiness but there was an... incident... involving my dear brother and some sugar".

A collective shudder ran through out the crowd.

"Any way, as you all know in preparation for our next tournament there have been a number of new stages, music, items and even new smashers added to our roster", he said this while gesturing to the nearest newcomer, Wii fit trainer, whose porcelain white skin blushed a shade of pink at becoming a center of attention.

"However I am also adding an entirely new feature!", Master hand yelled in his announcer voice,"Please look underneath your chairs.

All of the smashers looked under their assigned chairs and pulled out a small while box with their universe's emblem on the front. Sonic upon opening the box found what appeared to be a much smaller version of his trophy self.

"Another trophy?", he thought to himself and similar thoughts ran through the crowd. As if reading their minds Master hand said," Tap the base".

Shrugging, Sonic did just that and was surprised when a white light enveloped the figurine. Once the light faded the figurine turned to face him," Squee?"

"Ahh!", Sonic let out an 'extremely manly' scream and dropped the now very alive figurine on his lap. Thankfully several other smashers had the same reaction so no one heard him and he was spared the shame.

"Chi, chi, chi!"

Well not all the shame, the little Sonic was rolling around on his lap laughing.

"These are no ordinary trophies they are what I call Amiibos, allow me to explain."

"While in this dimension your bodies give off a special energy signature that when you are rendered incapable of battle your bodies revert to a trophy state to prevent further injury", he started,"I was regulating this energy recently when I discovered a strange influx in all of your signatures".

" I had no idea why it had happened or what it would do so I drained the extra energy and concentrated it into single points intending to find a way to dispose of it later. Unexpectedly these energies gained a solid form as the trophies you see before and in a way they are like tangible portions of your own soul and are completely sentient, so you better take good care of them", he ended his serious explanation with an overly cheery tone.

"Wait what!", several smashers said at once, not completely understanding his vague explanation and the new responsibility of having themselves as a pet.

"As they were made from your energy they have your memories and personalities to a degree and when in battle they will grow to your size and have your abilities however they were still only made from a small part so they have no idea how to use their power or take care of themselves. But they will learn from watching you and with some proper care they will become the mighty warriors they are destined to be", and with that final note Master hand teleported away before they could ask any other questions.

"Oh well", Sonic thought while gently picking up the little version of him who cheered a little," What could go wrong?"


	2. Bowser Jr's bedtime

Bowser jr, Ness, toon link and other young smashers were hanging out in the children room watching tv with their respective Amiibos when all of a sudden the two ice climbers Nana and Popo burst through the door.

"Guys, guys you know that new movie Zombie crashers 4?".

"It's gonna be on at 10 o'clock tonight!", they spoke completing each other's sentences.

"What?", Bowser jr said.

Suddenly the show they were watching switched to commercial advertising the new movie. All the child smashers were completely entranced by the commercial promising a thrilling two hour experience full of action, horror and excitement.

"We have to watch that movie", Toon link said.

"Absolutely not".

"But why?", Ness whined. All the young smashers had been going around reserving the rights to the main tv, the largest and loudest in the mansion, from 10 to 12. This peeked the curiosity of some of the adult smashers who asked what they were going to do with it at that time and they did not like what they heard.

" That movie is rated M for ages 18 and up, it'll be way too scary for you, not to mention none of you are old enough to stay up that late", Zelda said in a motherly tone.

"We can battle gods of destruction but we can't stay up till 10?!", Toon link said incredulously.

"Exactly", Peach said but the young smashers started whining," oh hush now and run along", she didn't buy their crocodile tears for a second before dismissing them.

"I guess that's the end of Zombie crashers 4 for us", Villager said and Kirby poyo'd in agreement.

"It may be for you", Bowser jr who had been mostly silent said.

"What do you mean?", Ness asked.

"My dad has a personal tv in his room and he'll definitely let me stay up and watch the movie but I can't say the same for the rest of you", he taunted.

"Absolutely not".

"But why?", Bowser jr whined.

Bowser put one clawed hand on his son's shoulder,"Jr, you are the heir to my throne and an excellent evil villain in the making but you can't stay up that late and that is final", he said and Bowser jr stayed silent knowing not to question him.

Just incase Bowser kept a close eye on his son for the rest of the day and when 10o'clock rolled around he checked inside his room. There he was on his bed sound asleep and his amiibo lying on the pillow next to him. Smiling to himself Bowser closed the door behind him and went to bed himself, within10 minutes he was fast asleep. Once he heard his father's heavy snoring Bowser jr got out of his bed and smirked to himself quite pleased.

His father could sleep through almost anything so along as he kept the volume low he'd be able to watch the movie un disturbed. There was one thing he hadn't accounted for, however, as he walked out of his room and straight for the tv, his father's amiibo sitting on the remote and looking back at him.

"Grr", he said in his amiibo language while gesturing towards Bowser Jr's bedroom.

"You want me to go back to bed? No way!"

"Grrrr"

"Your not my real dad you can't tell me what to do!"

**"Grrrr!"**

"... Okay I'll go to bed, dad", Bowser jr coincided and so amiibo Bowser tucked him into bed, gave him a kiss on the cheek and made sure he was asleep this time before returning to his own room.

"Sure he's asleep this time?", Bowser asked his amiibo who nodded vigorously then fell asleep on his pillow.

"My son's a cunning brat but he had to get it from somewhere", these were Bowser's final thoughts before he too fell asleep for real.


	3. Quest for grapes

Palutena and her amiibo both relaxing in their room while letting their recently painted nails dry. However pretty soon after Palutena started to feel a little peckish and got a craving for some grapes but her nails still weren't dry and she couldn't risk messing up her nail art, you don't want to mess up magic nail polish. She tried to think of ways to get the grapes without messing up her nail art but couldn't come up with any, like wizard with his potions just the slightest thing wrong and nails would go Ka-blamo! This would normally be a job for her faithful angel Pit but he was chosen to buy groceries for the mansion today and wouldn't be back for a little while longer so that idea was out of the picture," Or was it?", she thought as she spied amiibo Pit asleep on her bed.

He came here last night acting like he was going to guard amiibo Palutena while she slept, poor guy didn't last a full hour on the plush bed before he was out cold.

"Amiibo Pit, oh Amiibo Pit".

Awaken by the sound of his name he jumped to attention when he realized it was his goddess calling him and tried to regain some dignity at having been caught sleeping on the job.

"Could you please fetch me some grapes from the fridge?", Palutena asked and amiibo Pit quickly accepted. With an army salute and discreetly wiping away some drool he was off gliding off the bed and through the slightly open door.

"Hm"

Palutena turned her attention to her amiibo who was pouting a little bit,"Oh, so you think that he is your Pit to command well until mine comes back your just gonna haft to share for a bit", she said and her amiibo just huffed.

Amiibo pit wasn't doing so well. There was a reason most Amiibos chose to ride on their big selves, it was just hard to get around while being so small but he was on a mission and he will not fail his goddess! He carried on through the carpet forests, tiled wastelands and up the staircase mountain on his journey to the kitchen. Finally he arrived and collapsed from exhaustion in front of his destination, the fridge. It was then that he realized he had no way to open it but before he fell into despair he felt the ground shake. It was Kirby, his big feet causing earthquakes for the small amiibo, he effortlessly opened the fridge and emptied out what few things remained before going on his way.

Amiibo Pit barely managed to squeeze his way in and wedge his staff in the door to prevent it from closing and trapping him in there. Freezing, he used his extra jumps to traverse the fridge hoping beyond hope Kirby somehow missed the grapes. He eventually found the un opened case in the far back behind some molding cheese. It was bigger and heavier than he was but using some of his club wielding strength he managed to push it out of the fridge, grabbing his bow on his way out. But now he had to lug it back the way he came and he was not going to enjoy it. On the bright side he was able to ride it down the staircase and the added momentum took him across the tile wastelands, it was also fun so maybe he would enjoy it after all.

Still his joyride ending up tearing the case but he wasn't going to let that stop him, so grabbing a grape he started dragging the bunch behind him. The odd thing was that his heavy load started getting lighter and lighter until he could barely feel it and once the door was in sight he started sprinting towards it. Arrived to see his goddesses just as he left them and offered his prizes to them, his journey completed.

"What's this you only brought back one grape?", Palutena asked disappointed that she waited all this time for that.

One grape? Amiibo Pit looked behind him expecting to see the bunch of grapes he brought but instead beheld with horror at the bare vine. While he was dragging them all of the grapes must of fell off until he was left with only the one caried in his hands.

"Lady Palutena, I'm back from the store, while I was there I bought you those grapes you like so much", the regular Pit arrived and gave the brand new back of grapes to his goddess who gladly accepted them.

"Why thank you Pit, my most loyal and faithful angel", she gave him a hug causing him to blush before digging into the delicious juicy fruit.

Amiibo Pit was now feeling worse than before, he failed at a mission his big self so effortlessly completed.

"Now don't feel bad Mini me", Pit said to his amiibo while picking up off the floor. He saw the single grape he had and got an idea,"Hey cheer up, you haven't completed your mission yet, you still need to give your goddess her favourite grapes".

He hadn't failed yet? He didn't know what his big self meant until he was set down on the dresser by the bed where amiibo Palutena was. Catching on he offered his single grape to her who also accepted it.

"Awa chi chi wa?", she said while gesturing to how large the grape was compared to her small size then she took a big bite out of the grape and offered some to amiibo Pit while smiling.A little surprised he also took a big bite out of the grape and began smiling too and then they ate the grape together.


End file.
